yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yubin Aoki
Appearance Yubin has short puffy maroon hair that only reaches at her neck. She wears the traditional school uniform unless the uniform changes. and has Maroon colored stockings. Relationships Yone Hiyu- They are next door neighbors , and have been childhood friends since they were 6. Yubin sees and knows whom the real Yone is and acts like a big sister to him despite her being only being one week older than him. They always know where the other person is, they mostly walk together around the hallways eating chatting and playing around on some empty rooms. their walking around the hallways time schedule would be around the start and the end of lunchtime , so it would make them a potential obstacle. With Yubin having to carry pepper spray and Yone with his self defense. It would be difficult to get them out of the way , Yone would more likely to ignore Yandere-Chan if she were to have maxed out seduction , and Yubin despite having a high reputation will deny any orders and will only stay with Yone until the end of lunchtime. Yubin and Yone Walk together when they go to school and when they go home from school Shin Higaku - She has a big crush on him but has trouble with her feelings and torments him instead. Fumi often bullies him but deep down she really likes him, her bitter attitude always scares him. Ayano Aishi - She feels creeped out with Ayano but doesn't think she might cause harm. Fumi will ask for a favor of giving Shin a love letter, if Yandere chan accepts she can help her with Turning off the cameras of the school, anything that involves technology. Pippi Osu - Their good friends. They like to exchange games a lot, and Yubin sometimes helps her with her broken games. Ryuto Ipongo - Their good friends. She sometimes likes to give him cheat codes for games or treat him with free lunches sometimes. Midori Gurin - Close friends, although Midori is annoying Yubin enjoys her company. Mai Waifu - She likes her a lot, Yubin thinks she is really pretty looking and treats her nicely. Trivia * Her favorite food is Tuna and Bacon . * She is good friends with Midori Gurin, they often play games together. * Her personality switches to cold, unfeeling into a fairly nice person . * Fumi hates going outside and hates sunlight. * She has won a game competition twice. * she loves messing with technology ex - modifying a camera so it can have motion detectors, Hacking someones internet account etc. Background She is an only child of a fairly rich family that is very protective of her, they make her carry pepper spray wherever she goes. She is a very clever girl, that enjoys Games and Technology. Yubin mostly gives off a bitter attitude towards most people but she is fairly kind to the people she trust's . She has a crush on Shin Higaku but has trouble saying what she feels and Bullies him instead, Yubin dearly cares for Shin even though it doesn't look like she does. Yubin loves video games and owns most game consoles and only let's her clubmates or the people she likes borrow her stuff. She is an upperclassman, and her Classroom is in 3 -2 . If she finds Yandere chan murdering someone she will run up to yandere chan and pepper spray her. And if she finds a dead body she will react like one of the Phone addict's personality since she is very attached with technology. She thinks that the rainbow six, the ganguro girls as plebs . Task IF ACCEPTED Thanks! I'll be sure to return you something when i can.. Thanks in advance!! IF DENIED Why did you even come up to me? are you just trying to mess with me? Whatever.. She want's you to give a Love Letter to Shin.She has a heart after all ! How to do her Task # Try to locate where the letter is (COMPUTER ROOM/GAMING CLUB ROOM) # Take the letter (its beside the tape player.) # Locate where Shin Higaku is (Occult Club room, His Classroom 3-1 ) # Give him the letter 'Dialogue -' 'WHEN GIVEN THE LETTER TO SHIN -' SH - "Huh? A letter for me? Who would give me a letter?" YC - "..." SH - "Oh well thanks for giving me the letter i guess.." 'COMING BACK TO FUMI -' FK - "Wow.. You really did it. Thank you ! i'm really thankful that you did that..I was too shy to give the letter to him, and if i asked Midori it would end up in a fiasco.. Thank you!! You'll earn 10+ rep points when you've finished the task. Statistics '''School : '''Yubin is a high leveled student and some people look up to her, She mostly get's an above average score. Category:OCs Category:Tweekboi's OCs Category:Females Category:Tsundere (Persona) Category:Students Category:Gaming Club Category:Phone Addict